What should have happend during the big picure show
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Mainly a bunch of rabid plot-bunnies AU's that I may or may not continue. A couple of chapters will have aspects of my "POP-GOES-THE-ED" challenge. Inspired by CartoonFan12345. FEEL FREE TO USE THESE FOR YOUR OWN STORIES!
1. Chapter 1

What should've happened during the big picture show

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"Yes! This is the ultimate scam!" Eddy smiled as Edd put the finishing touches

on it. "Ed explain to me again where you found a live bear?" Asked Edd

inquisitively. Ed smiled. "I found him on a bog, on a log, on a frog, on a cog ,

on a smog, on a hog, in a hole in the bottom of the sea!" "Right...I'll take your

word on that." Said edd skeptically. "Alright eddy remember it's important

that you don't press the red button until I give the signal got it? Otherwise it'll

screw up the mechanism and it might break...Eddy are you listening?" Eddy

who was busy preening. Immediately looked up. "Wha? Yeah sure, the red button. Got it"...

…...

"LADIES AND GENTELMAN! I GIVE YOU BEARS GONE WILD! Where for 25

cents you can have an item of your choice destroyed by a bear!" The kids

eagerly lined up and began to pay to have stuff flung into a machine that

tossed the item at the bear inside the cage...Things were going great!...which

of course was Eddy's Que. _Huh...now what was it sock head was yammering _

_about earlier?...something...something about a red button? _Eddy looked at

the red button on the console. He shrugged and pressed it. And that's when the

machine went crazy! It began sucking up everything and shooting them out at

random. It sucked up everything trees, ice cream trucks, johnny. Johnny

screamed as he was shot through the air and crashed into a nearby tool

shed...and screamed again when the owners bear-trap collection collapsed on

him and plank. The ice cream truck crashed into the cage freeing and freaking

out the bear. Who then tries to eat a nearby Rolf. Kevin tries to run but is

flattened by a tree. Nazz holds on for dear life as the machine tries to suck her

in. It eventually passes her by- But not before ripping off all her clothes.

_Awesome, _thinks all the Cul-de-sac boys simultaneously. Before Nazz can even

process this the machine shoots a paint can at her drenching her. It then

comes back around and rips up a good portion of her hair. She screams in

agony. And the ed boys? They're running like there's no tomorrow. All the

while the bear and machine continue to ravage the Cul-de-sac...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Inspired by ****CartoonFan12345**

**A couple chapters might have aspects on my "Pop-goes-the-ed" challenge, for information on this and other challenges go to my profile!**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

What should've happened during the big picture show

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Ed growled in irritation. Who's stupid idea was it to work in the circus anyway?! Why'd he get stuck with sweeping dung while double dee and ed had juggling and human cannonball!? Eddy smirked, tonight he'd show them what they were missing out on.

…...

It had been child's play to distract Ed. Just tell him he saw a chicken outside the fairground, and he'd be gone for hours. Then just take Ed's suit get in the cannon. And give these people a real show!

**KABOOM!**

And Eddy did give them a good show...in the 5 seconds before he hit the tiger cage! The explosion destroyed the cage and freaked out the tigers! They ran wild and attacked the audience.

Meanwhile a dazed Eddy accidentally knocked a piece of flaming wreckage into the tent causing the entire circus to burn!

Needless to say...the edd's got out of their very fast!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
